<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'obscurité sur le soleil by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992117">L'obscurité sur le soleil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mais elle allait le voir. Il jura à soi-même qu’elle allait le voir, en quelque sorte. <br/>Il allait aveugler ce soleil avec sa personnelle obscurité. <br/>Et il allait forcer les yeux de Pansy à se rendre à cette obscurité sans issue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'obscurité sur le soleil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>L’obscurité sur le soleil</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><ol>
<li><em> Tu es l’obscurité, irrémédiable </em></li>
</ol><p>Il ne l’aurait jamais appelé belle.</p><p>Sensuelle, peut-être, mais d’une sensualité fabriquée.</p><p>Maline, d’une façon incroyable.</p><p>Cependant, malgré tous ces imperfections, la pensée d’elle lui tourmentait.</p><p>La pensée de ses yeux, sombres et anonymes, toujours tournés vers son soleil personnel, froid, illusoire.</p><p>Parce qu’il était le <em>meilleur, </em>et au lieu Theo était seulement un ombre qui passait en errant pour les couloirs de l’école. Invisible et sans un bruit.</p><p>Mais elle allait le voir. Il jura à soi-même qu’elle allait le voir, en quelque sorte.</p><p>Il allait aveugler ce soleil avec sa personnelle obscurité.</p><p>Et il allait forcer les yeux de Pansy à se rendre à cette obscurité sans issue.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><em> Il y a l’obscurité, elle te regarde</em></li>
</ol><p>Elle était absorbée.</p><p>Il lui arrivait souvent, dernièrement.</p><p>Absorbée dans ses pensées, toujours avec le même sujet, absorbée à regarder le vide devant lui, dans le vain espoir que quelqu’un pouvait arriver à le combler.</p><p>Et quand elle pouvait, elle volait des regards à son visage, en restant presque aveuglée.</p><p>Elle grimaça.</p><p>La manie, l’obsession. L’avoir à portée de main, et savoir qu’il n’allait jamais être sien.</p><p>Elle sentit un frisson à la base du cou et elle se retourna, en relevant en passant deux yeux noirs comme du charbon occupés à la regarder.</p><p>Comme elle regardait lui.</p><p>Elle détourna le regard, soudainement confuse.</p><p>Non. Il y avait seulement un soleil, inaccessible, glacial. Et elle continuait à le regarder.</p><p>En s’aveuglant.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><em> L’obscurité, trop proche </em></li>
</ol><p>Ils étaient trop proches, et il le savait.</p><p>Tellement proches qu’il lui semblait presque de pouvoir entendre le nomme de <em>lui</em> crie à l’intérieur da sa tête, écrit dans tous ses pensées.</p><p>Tellement proches qu’en étirant une main il aurait pu la toucher, mais il avait la sensation que seulement effleurer sa peau l’aurait transformé en pierre.</p><p>Il grinça des dents, enragé.</p><p>Il voulait l’avoir, plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas se l’expliquer, parce que peut-être était seulement le goût de l’inaccessible à diriger ses sens vers elle.</p><p>Tellement proches. Et tellement sacrément loin.</p><p>Il attendait seulement que Draco s’éloignait, pour toujours. Ensuite, elle allait finalement le <em>voir</em>.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><em> L’obscurité, à l’intérieur de l’obscurité </em></li>
</ol><p>Il était tellement proche, elle le sentait.</p><p>Elle lui caressait paresseusement un bras, en jouissant de ces miettes de temps qu’il lui concédait.</p><p>En savant bien qu’il ne sentait pas le contact avec sa peau, qu’il ne lui intéressait pas, qu’il était insensible à son touche et à sa présence.</p><p>Elle aurait aimé s’enfuir, mais comme un aimant il la gardait proche. Elle aurait aimé connaître à nouveau une dignité qu’elle avait perdue, mais il refusait de la rendre.</p><p>De l’autre côté de la salle commune deux yeux, qui appartenaient à une forme floue, retombèrent avec violence sur elle.</p><p>Obscurité dans l’obscurité, ils la regardaient.</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><em> Obscurité, écrasé par le soleil</em></li>
</ol><p>Un couloir, froid.</p><p>Un croisement de pas, deux regards presque spéculaires.</p><p>La perte dans le visage d’elle, l’attente dans celui de lui.</p><p>Paroles pas dites, qui volaient dans l’air, imperceptibles, mais vivantes.</p><p>Les lèvres de Pansy étaient sur le point de se bouger, pour dire quelque chose, pour admettre que peut-être sa dépendance lui avait amené au bord du gouffre, par lequel elle voulait être sauvée.</p><p>Mais elle n’eut pas de temps.</p><p>Les épaules du garçon furent touchées par une vague de froid, violente.  </p><p>« Draco. » murmura-t-elle, en allant à son rencontre, avec un sourire mélancolique.</p><p>Et Theodore glissa à nouveau dans l’ombre.</p><p>Sans un nomme, sans un visage. La côté cachée de la lune, obscurci par le soleil de Pansy Parkinson.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>